


unexpected turn of events

by baekmochi04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Infidelity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekmochi04/pseuds/baekmochi04
Summary: Baekhyun wasn't really excited to meet his future stepdad.But after meeting him, Baekhyun really wants to call him Daddy.





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> Includes age gap (14 years), infidelity, daddy kink, more warnings may be added in future!  
> Do not read if uncomfortable with these!

“Hey Baekhyun, come over here,” his mother bided him over. He tore his gaze from the blaring television, lazily up from his comfortable position on the sofa and dragged himself over to where his mother was - the kitchen.

 

“Baekhyun, I have wonderful news for you!”

 

Baekhyun cocked up an eyebrow at the sudden enthusiasm.

 

“So… you know how I've been seeing this guy for the past few months right?” Baekhyun nodded.

 

“Well, we've been thinking of settling down soon and I've invited him over for dinner next week to introduce the two of you to each other!”

 

Though not looking forward to the meeting, Baekhyun knew how much the man meant to his mother, so he put on his best smile, “Can't wait to meet the man you've been talking about these recent months.”

 

His mother then gave him a tight hug as a silent thank you, before he retreated back to his room.

 

As Baekhyun lay on his bed while staring at the ceiling, he silently dreaded the meeting between him and his mother’s new boyfriend. Sure, after his parents divorced 5 years ago, his mother had been the happiest when she met that man. However, the idea of calling another man “dad" didn't sit well within Baekhyun. But as long as his mother is happy, Baekhyun will try his best to accept the man and get along well with him.

  
  
  


In a blink of an eye, it was an hour to the dreaded dinner meeting. Baekhyun’s mother strictly instructed him to wear anything else presentable besides “those oversized graphic shirts and shorts”, resulting in Baekhyun wearing one of the rare polo shirts he found in the abyss of his cupboard, coupled with his favourite bermudas which were reserved only for special occasions, and that dinner was a special occasion. He was meeting his future stepfather, for crying out loud!

 

Baekhyun was seated on the sofa, effortlessly scrolling through Twitter on his phone, while his mother was running about in the kitchen, preparing dinner, when the doorbell rang.

 

“Baekhyun, can you please answer that for me!” His mother cried from the kitchen.

 

Baekhyun trudged over to the door and swung it open, only to be awestruck by the man standing in front of him. The man was easily a head taller than him, with his ebony hair gelled up, presenting his forehead. His eyes were big, as if it were curious about the world; nose bridge so straight and lips so red and plush that they looked so kissable. The man was decked in smartwear from head to toe, obviously trying to give off a good first impression.

 

But wait. A handsome man dressed to impress showing up at his doorstep, an hour before he’s supposed to be having dinner with his future stepfather,  _ he couldn’t be- _

 

“Ah Chanyeol! You’ve arrived early, and I see you've met Baekhyun!” Baekhyun was snapped out of his trance by his mother running up to the man and embracing him, giving him a peck on the cheek. His mother then shooed the both of them to the sitting room, for them to have a chat while she wrapped up her preparations for dinner.

 

_ This hottie right here, who doesn’t look a day older than 20, is mum’s new boyfriend aka my potential stepdad? _ Baekhyun thought in horror.

 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol knew that Miyoung had a son, but she didn't mention how cute her son is. The boy in front of him had small droopy eyes and a cute button nose, which added on to his adorableness. He also had a pair of cherry red lips  _ which Chanyeol wanted to bite and suck on. _ He kept staring at the small-framed boy in front of him until he was snapped out of his daze by Miyoung calling out his name and hugging him.

 

In the sitting room, the awkward tension was hard to ignore. Chanyeol and Baekhyun didn't know what to say to each other, both looking anywhere but at each other.

 

Baekhyun, not being able to stand the silence anymore, started the ball rolling. “So, you look quite young, much younger than my mum in fact. How old are you?”

 

“I'm actually just a few years younger than Miyoung; I’m actually 35.” Chanyeol chuckled. “I’ve heard many actually doubting my age, but it's true. Must be my good genes I guess? How about you?”

 

“I'm actually 21 this year; mum had me at quite a young age.” 

 

Chanyeol then took this opportunity to ask about his university, studies, hobbies and anything he could think on the spot. Luckily, Baekhyun didn't hold back and answered all these in all honesty.

 

To their surprise, despite the age gap, both of them actually had quite a few common interests, such as music, love for dogs, as well as cheering for the same team for the World Cup. Both of them chatted with much enthusiasm, as if that wasn't the first time they're meeting each other, that both didn't know an hour had passed and only stopped when interrupted by Baekhyun’s mother, announcing that dinner was ready.

 

During dinner, it was filled with Baekhyun’s mother talking about Chanyeol, and Baekhyun reciprocating by nodding once in a while. His mother was praising Chanyeol here and there, while sharing the memories they had together, wanting Baekhyun to know what a great man he is. And Baekhyun, not wanting to disappoint his mother, nodded along and smiled the whole time during dinner, giving his inputs occasionally.

 

Time flew past, and soon dinner was over. Baekhyun’s mother volunteered to wash the dishes and instructed her son to send Chanyeol off to the door. 

 

Baekhyun obeyed silently and walked Chanyeol to the door. 

 

“I really enjoyed knowing you better, Baekhyun. I'll see you again in future?”

 

Baekhyun nodded, not knowing what to say. Chanyeol waved goodbye, before turning around and heading to his car, which was parking right in front of the house. 

 

After seeing Chanyeol drive off, he went back into the house and made a beeline for his room. As he lay in bed, whenever he closed his eyes, all he could think of was Chanyeol - those plump lips that he could lick and kiss numb, that neck where he could bite and suck, leaving hickeys for the world to see, not forgetting those muscular arms that made the shirt sleeves looked as if it was about to rip. How Baekhyun wanted to suck on them, lick them, bite them and leave his nail marks on them as he grip on to them while Chanyeol thoroughly fucks- wait. Did Baekhyun really just fantasized about having sex with his future stepfather?

 

Baekhyun quickly shook off the thought in his head, but as he looked down, a bulge was already forming in his pants, a result of his dirty thoughts.

 

That night, in the shower, as Baekhyun stroked his hard dick furiously while fingering himself open, all he could think of was Chanyeol drilling him into oblivion, gasps of “Chanyeol" escaping his lips. Luckily, his mother was in her bedroom doing her work, far from where the bathroom was located, not letting her hear moans of her boyfriend’s name leaving her son’s lips. 

 

As Baekhyun came with a strangled cry, a soft gasp of “Daddy" echoed in the bathroom.

 

Baekhyun was horrified.  _ Did he just masturbated to the thought of his mother’s boyfriend? And did he really just call Chanyeol daddy? _

 


	2. part two

A week had passed since Baekhyun had met Chanyeol, but he still couldn't get the older out of his head. He often found himself half hard just from thinking about those lean muscles, plump lips  _ and can you imagine what a package must be hidden under those pants. _

 

Deep inside, Baekhyun was beating himself up.  _ He was fantasizing about his mother’s boyfriend for goodness sake, it was just so damn wrong, but it felt so damn good. _

 

How Baekhyun wish he could see the man again, just to please his own eyes. But to request to see Chanyeol out of the blue, definitely his mother would notice something was amiss. So all he could do was wait, and keep letting his imagination run wild to fulfil his sexual fantasies.

 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol couldn't get Baekhyun out of his mind too. Even on dates with Youngmi, all he could think of was touching her son in places she would never imagine. He knew it was wrong, fantasizing about his girlfriend’s son like that, but he couldn't deny the strong attraction he had for the boy the moment he laid his eyes on him. 

 

After that night’s dinner, while Chanyeol was all alone in his apartment, he found himself constantly thinking about Baekhyun - those cherry soft lips, smooth and unblemished clavicles and sounds of pleasure from that mouth. Chanyeol was palming his raging hard-on at those dirty thoughts.

 

He fantasized about thrusting into that perky ass,  _ damn he must feel so damn tight and warm,  _ fleshy thighs, littered with marks of red and blue from all the sucking and biting, wrapped around his waist while he mercilessly pounds into the welcoming hole, snugly fitting his cock. He also imagined fucking the small boy so often, his hole wouldn't want to let go of his cock, like a child to his candy.

 

With all these forbidden steamy scenarios in mind, Chanyeol stroked his erection erratically, cum finally spilling into his hands at the thought of Baekhyun moaning his name, while coming hard.

 

Looking at his cum-covered hand, Chanyeol felt guilt creeping over him. He had just masturbated to the thought of Youngmi’s  _ cute and sultry _ son, but he knew that he wouldn't stop till he had a taste of that piece of ass.

  
  
  


Baekhyun groggily opened his eyes as the morning sun rays shone onto his face. He didn’t have any classes for the day so he decided to let his natural body clock take over. He picked up his from from the bedside table and checked the time.  _ Damn, it’s already 12, I need to get up before mum nags again. _

He pulled himself out of his bed and trudged towards the bathroom, eyes still half-closed. However, as he was about to push the bathroom door open, it was opened from the inside and Baekhyun collided into something hard. Holding his nose in pain, Baekhyun squinted his eyes opened to see what he had bumped into and all that filled his vision was  _ a broad, muscular chest.  _ Upon seeing that, Baekhyun became fully awake and retreated a few steps back against the wall, many thoughts running around his head.

 

_ I don’t remember another man living in our house? Where’s mum? Is this man an intruder? A burglar? Or is he here to rape me oh my gosh I need to- _

 

Baekhyun was brought back to reality when he felt a hand gripping his shoulder, while another tilting his head upwards by the chin and a deep (and sexy) voice asking in concern, “Hey, are you alright?”

 

It was actually Chanyeol, right in front of him, looking at him right in the eye. And it was actually Chanyeol, _the centre of his latest sexual fantasies,_ _half naked with his wet hair tousled and water drops sliding down his toned chest and six-pack, and if your eyes travelled further down, you could see his sweatpants hanging loosely from his hips, and if you looked closely- was that the outline of his package you could see?_

 

Baekhyun looked back into Chanyeol’s eyes, gulping and giving a nervous nod. Chanyeol sighed in relief and let go of Baekhyun, taking a step back, that was when he realised what Baekhyun was wearing - a loose oversized graphic tee and showed his left shoulder and most of his collarbones, but no pants were in sight, just plump and pale thighs  _ that were waiting to be marked by red and purple bruises. _

 

Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol’s gaze travelling lower, before he saw his adam’s apple bobbing from a gulp, and a sinful tongue darting out to lip on his own lips. That was when he realised how he was dressed - he usually wore nothing else except a comfortable oversized shirt to sleep, and by nothing he meant not even his underwear.

 

Feeling shy under the older man’s gaze, Baekhyun immediately ducked down and made a beeline for his room, slamming the door behind him. He couldn’t believe Chanyeol saw him dressed so skimpily. But he definitely couldn’t believe how sexy and sinful the older man looked after coming out from the shower. Ah, how he wanted to lick those water droplets off that broad chest, while sneaking a hand into those sweatpants, fingers fondling around the limp dick until it was pumped with blood, and Baekhyun would remove those sweatpants to see the raging boner springing free from the constraints of the sweatpants, to slap against those toned abs, before Baekhyun would go onto his knees to suck on that enticing hard-on in front of him--

 

Baekhyun slapped himself back into reality. Did he really just fantasize about giving Chanyeol a blowjob, right when the said man is in his house? He looked down to see the head of his excited cock peeking out from the ends of his shirt, beads of precum escaping from the slit. Baekhyun sighed and made his way to the bed and settled himself on all fours comfortable, face buried in his pillows to muffle out any moans that Chanyeol may hear from the outside. He then sneaked a hand between his legs and started to stroke himself fast, gasps and moans of Chanyeol leaving his lips while thoughts of Chanyeol giving him a handjob filling his mind. As he felt his release approaching, he started to move his hand faster, while the other hand reaching to the back, to tease the twitching hole of his. As his thumb breached his entrance slightly, he came, ropes of white cum painting the bed, body shuddering from the impact of his orgasm, and a muffled moan of Daddy was released into the pillow.

 

After recovering from his orgasm high, he cleaned himself up and made sure he was dressed presentably, with underwear and shorts on, mentally preparing himself to possibly face Chanyeol again. But as Baekhyun approached the door, he found it slightly ajar.  _ Did he not close the door properly when he came in? What if Chanyeol heard his moans?  _ Dread slowly took over him but he quickly composed himself, ensuring himself that nothing of that sort happened and continued to make his way to the living room.

  
  
  


After Baekhyun ran back into his room without a word, Chanyeol stood there staring into space. The way Baekhyun was dressed was basically begging him to ravish his body. Those luscious thighs that he wants to grip and bite, those thighs that will tremble as Baekhyun gets off his high while Chanyeol continues to plough into his delicate body. He snapped out of his daydream when he remembered how Baekhyun held his nose in pain after the collision. What if Baekhyun hurt his nose? What if it was broken? Youngmi would have both his head and dick.

 

Chanyeol made his way to Baekhyun’s room, clearly indicated by his name marked out on the door, wanting to check up if the boy’s nose was alright after the impact with his chest. He quietly twisted the doorknob and opened the door, making sure not to disturb the younger. However, opening the door by just a bit, a muffled moan could be heard.

 

Curious, but not wanting to have his presence made known, Chanyeol stood at the door and from the small gap, he peeked into the room. What he saw was totally out of his imagination - Baekhyun on all fours on the bed, shirt ridden up and a hand busy stroking his hard shaft, with the other hand busy entertaining his hold behind. Baekhyun also had his face buried into the pillow, muting the beautiful moans that escaped his mouth. 

 

That erotic sight made blood from Chanyeol’s brain rush southward, straight to his dick. Chanyeol started to palm himself through his sweatpants as Baekhyun’s muffled moans continued to fill his ears.  _ Was Baekhyun moaning his name? _ But the moans were too muffled to verify.

 

When Baekhyun finally came, the sight of cum splurting out of Baekhyun’s cock was too much and Chanyeol palmed himself with more strength, finally coming too, leaving behind an obvious wet stain at the front of his pants. 

 

He had half a mind to burst into the room and start pounding into that enticing ass mercilessly, but when Baekhyun made a move to get off the bed, Chanyeol quickly ran to the toilet to change his pants. It was lucky he brought an extra pair of pants. 

 

After the quick change, he made his way to the living room, pretending as if nothing happened, and sat down on the sofa, waiting for Baekhyun.


	3. part three

After that incident, it was an understatement to say that things got a little awkward, but it never hindered the sexual attraction they had for each other. Whenever Chanyeol visited, Baekhyun would always be wearing an oversized shirt coupled with shorts so short you could barely see them over the hem of the shirt, the collar showing off those untainted collar bones that he’d like to mark. Chanyeol would always unconsciously size the younger up, feeling the stir of arousal burning up within in, but he would quickly look away nervously when he got called out. Damn, how Chanyeol wanted a piece of that ass.

 

Baekhyun wasn’t faring any better. After that incident, the image of Chanyeol’s exposed torso constantly popped up in his mind. Now, if only he could actually see the monster hiding under those sweatpants. Chanyeol seemed to be teasing Baekhyun on purpose, wearing sleeveless t-shirts that exposed the well-toned arms that he’s want to bit hard into. Whenever the older was around, he’d stare at him, imagining himself being under him, cradled in those arms as his ass was being well-ploughed-  _ Baekhyun, snap out of it! _ He had to constantly remind himself that the said man was unattainable, so as to calm the awakened erection in his pants.

 

Baekhyun’s mother was dense, but anyone else could sense the unresolved sexual tension between Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

  
  
  


Baekhyun’s mother was out of town for a week for a business trip. Being an overprotective mother who was convinced that her teenage son wouldn't be able to take care of himself, she pleaded Chanyeol to stay over to take care of him.

 

Chanyeol was reluctant initially. I mean, would he really want to spend the next 7 days facing the subject of his sexual fantasies? He would jump the guy even before the smaller could say anything. But she looked so sincere and worried, the part of him that loved her couldn’t bear to see her like that, so he had no choice to agree.

 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun was full-on panicking. Chanyeol staying in his house for a full 7 days? How was he going to masturbate over the said man in peace! But his mother looked so worried about leaving him alone, he had no choice but to let the older stay over.

 

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun made an internal promise to themselves not to jump on the other, for the sake of Youngmi, Chanyeol’s girlfriend and Baekhyun’s mother.

 

But the promise went down the drain on just the first day.

 

Everything went well most of the day, until Baekhyun made the mistake of suggesting to watch a movie together in their living room. Chanyeol found no fault in that, thinking that it would improve their communication since they might be seeing each other more often. But what he didn’t expect was for Baekhyun to bring out cans of beer to drink while watching the movie.

 

“What? You’ve never drank during movie night?” Baekhyun teased as he chugged down a can of beer.

 

Chanyeol found challenge in those words, and took a can for himself as well.

 

One can each turned to two, two turned to several and soon empty cans were scattered on the table and on the floor. Chanyeol was focusing on the movie on the screen when he felt something heavy on his shoulder. It was Baekhyun, obviously drunk and asleep.

 

He chuckled at the younger’s low tolerance level, and switched the television off, deciding it was enough for the day. He picked up the sleeping boy and carried him back to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. 

 

If he were to be honest with himself, the younger looked absolutely ravishing on the bed. Cheeks flushed from the alcohol and shirt ridden up to expose the smooth tummy of his which lightly adorned abs, Chanyeol could freely do whatever he want with the drunk boy. But he was a rational adult. Though he could feel the alcohol buzzing in his system, he knew that the boy was out of bounds and restrained himself, about to retreat into his own room.

 

However, as he was about to leave, he felt a grip on the hem of his shirt. He turned around, and saw Baekhyun wide-eyed, holding a tight grip on his shirt.

 

“C-Chanyeol…”

 

Did Baekhyun moan out his name? Chanyeol gulped.

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“Please… I need you…”

Chanyeol knew the boy was drunk, he could hear the slur in his words.

 

He gently removed the grip on his shirt and lightly placed his hand on the younger’s forehead.

 

“You’re drunk, Baekhyun. You need to sleep.”

 

But what he didn’t expect was for Baekhyun to grab his forearm and pull him in, forcing him onto the bed. Before he could question what was happening, Baekhyun pushed him onto the bed and straddled him.

 

“Chanyeol… I know you want me too…”

 

Baekhyun then lowered down, capturing Chanyeol’s lips in a heated kiss. Chanyeol didn’t respond at first. All he could think about was  _ fuck is this really happening _ ? But as Baekhyun slipped his tongue into his mouth, he threw all rationality out of the window, blaming it on the alcohol.

 

_ Fuck this. _

 

Chanyeol kissed back with equally heated passion, licking into the warm cavern, tasting the sweetness of their lust-filled lip lock. He switched their positions, such that he was hovering atop the smaller’s frame, lips never leaving other’s the plush ones. He wanted to test out the waters and brushed his hips against Baekhyun’s. A soft moan escaped the smaller’s lips, though muffled by the kiss. Chanyeol inwardly smirked and ground his hips with more force. He could feel the blood rushing down Southward to his cock; he could also feel the smaller becoming hard.

 

Baekhyun whined when Chanyeol broke the kiss, but it turned into moans when Chanyeol’s lips travelled further down to nip and suck onto the exposed neck, littering it with red and blue hickeys. Baekhyun fisted the front of Chanyeol’s shirt, not knowing what to do with them with the waves of pleasure flowing through him.

 

“Chanyeol… Your shirt… Take it off…”

 

Chanyeol sat up and smirked at the sight and sounds of a needy Baekhyun. It was definitely better than the Baekhyun that constantly avoided eye contact with him. Giving in to Baekhyun’s wishes, his hands went to the hem of his shirt, but not without teasing.

 

He made sure to lift his shirt up as slow as possible before discarding it aside,flexing his abs while doing so, giving Baekhyun a good show. Baekhyun definitely loved the sight - a toned six-pack in front of his eyes, for him to feast on. He lifted a trembling hand and rested it on the tense abs, feeling the muscles contract under his touch. He unconsciously licked his lips at the delicious sight.

 

Still under the light influence of alcohol, he sat up and pushed Chanyeol such that the taller was on his back. Baekhyun then started nipping and licking at the other’s neck, going lower and lower. Deep groans could be heard from the taller, and Baekhyun absolutely loved it, he could feel the vibrations of it down to his awakened erection.

 

He made sure to lick the brown nipples, gently biting on them till they perk up. When he was satisfied, his tongue travelled lower and lower till it reached those oh-so-delectable torso that he had been dreaming about. He made sure to lick and nip at the expanse of it, before dipping his tongue into the belly-button.

 

Chanyeol seemed to enjoy it a lot, groans increasing in volume and hands fisting Baekhyun’s hair. When Baekhyun continued lower and reached the bulge of the older’s sweatpants. He could literally see the outline of the monstrous cock hidden under the cloth; mouth watering as he couldn't wait to have a taste of it. 

 

Running out of patience, he quickly pushed the sweatpants down and Chanyeol’s erect cock springed up, slapping Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun moaned at the sensation of it. He could smell the musk of the cock standing proudly. It was definitely incredible in size and Baekhyun could only imagine how it would feel inside of his. Ah, he could already feel it so deep in, up to his stomach.

 

He definitely didn’t waste anymore time, taking the cock right into his mouth. He went down as far as it could, till it reached the back of his throat, which was only half of the impressive length. Baekhyun took pride in his lack of gag reflex, and put it into good use as he bobbed his head up and down, tongue flattening against the base of the throbbing cock and the tip of the cock hitting the back of his throat with his movement of his head. The rest of the length that couldn’t fit into his mouth, he made up for it by stroking it.

 

Chanyeol groaned at the sudden warmth around his cock, gripping tighter onto Baekhyun’s locks. It felt amazing - the warmth and the feeling of his cock hitting the back of Baekhyun’s throat each time. The younger moaned each time he pulled his locks, sending vibrations down his dick.

 

“Argh Baekhyun… I’m cumming!”

 

Baekhyun immediately withdrew his mouth and stroked the length with more vigour, positioning his mouth at the tip of the cock. Chanyeol came with a groan, shooting strings of translucent white into Baekhyun’s mouth, some landing onto his nose and on those swollen lips.

 

Baekhyun swallowed whatever landed in his mouth, licking his lips so as not to waste any of the cum.

 

“Chanyeol… You’re so delicious…”

 

Something snapped without Chanyeol and he pushed the smaller frame back onto the bed, and took off his clothes as quickly as possible. He continued to suck hickeys onto the milky expanse of his chest and neck, making sure no inch was untouched. He also snuck a hand down to the hardened cock of the smaller, giving slow and teasing strokes. Baekhyun spread his legs wider to accommodate the older.

 

“S-stop teasing, need you i-in me now… Lube in the second drawer…”

 

Chanyeol reached out to the said location and indeed, a bottle of lube laid in there. He took a quick look at it. It was already half-empty - either Baekhyun played with himself often, or he had other guys with him before. The thought of the second possibility somehow angered Chanyeol. He was determined to make Baekhyun remember his touch and his cock only.

 

He poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and onto the trembling hole. It was pinkish yet hairless, slight gaping, wanting something to fill it up well - absolutely delectable. Chanyeol carefully pushed his middle finger into the ring of muscles, not wanting to hurt his younger as much as he wanted to prepare him fast. 

 

Baekhyun slightly winced at the sudden stretch of his hole, but the discomfort soon disappeared as Chanyeol slowly moved the thick finger in and out, crooking it against the velvety walls once in a while. 

 

One finger became two, three, then four. Baekhyun was a moaning mess as four fingers harshly thrusted up his hole, hitting his prostate dead on. He pushed his ass back onto the fingers, wanting to feel them deeper within him. His cock was already leaking so much pre-cum.

 

“Please… Chanyeol… Fuck me now…”

 

Chanyeol chuckled at the younger’s impatience, but wanted to tease him more. 

 

“Tell me how much you want this cock, hm?”

 

Baekhyun was so crazed by the pleasure he was receiving, he begged for Chanyeol to fuck him.

 

“Please! I need your monstrous cock to tear me apart! Fuck me until I feel you deep in my stomach, till I’m filled with your cum!”

 

Pleased by what he heard, Chanyeol lined his cock with the gaping hole and pushed in with a quick and hard thrust.

 

“A-Ah!”

 

Baekhyun moaned at the sudden feeling of being filled so well. His own fingers couldn’t compare, even Chanyeol’s fingers couldn’t compare. His cock was so thick and long, it fit snugly against the velvety throbbing walls of his ass and it reached it so deep it nudged his prostate head on.

 

“Please! Move!”

 

Chanyeol withdrew his hips and thrusted back in with force, a resounding slap of his hips against the plump ass bouncing off the walls of the room.

 

With each thrust into the tight warmth, Baekhyun could feel himself falling deeper and deeper into the abyss of pleasure, spots appearing in his vision and eyes rolling back. He could barely catch his breath at the rate Chanyeol was animalistically fucking him. He screamed with each nudge on his prostate, his cock leaking more pre-cum with each thrust as it bounced against his stomach.

 

Without warning, Chanyeol flipped Baekhyun around such that his face was buried in the pillows. Before Baekhyun could say anything, Chanyeol thrusted back in, his cock going in deeper due to their position. He grabbed Baekhyun’s arms and pulled them back towards him, such that the smaller’s back was arched and he could thrust in deeper. With Baekhyun’s back closer to him, he started to suck more hickeys onto his neck.

 

Baekhyun could barely moan anymore, voice completely spent after screaming from the waves of pleasure. Tears flowed down his flushed cheeks and saliva escaped his parted lips. He could barely think at all, his brain all fogged up with pleasure. Now, his body was just like a rag doll and Chanyeol was making full use of it. He loved how Chanyeol was making him his slut.

 

“C-Chan… C-Cumming…”

 

With a broken sob, he came, shooting ropes of cum onto the bed sheets. But Chanyeol showed no signs of stopped, thrusts still going at a torturous pace. With his orgasm washing over him, he was so sensitive his toes curled in pleasure and his poor cock continued to drip cum.

 

“Chanyeol… N-no more!” Baekhyun choked. 

 

“Just a bit more, baby.”

 

Chanyeol quickened his pace and with a few more thrusts, his hips stilled, flushed against the abused ass as he shot his load of cum deep in Baekhyun’s ass, painting his inner walls white. Baekhyun moaned at the feeling of the warm liquid filling him up. When Chanyeol withdrew, drops of cum could be seen dripping out of the spent hole, which was still agape from the intense fucking. 

 

Baekhyun flipped back and laid on the bed, still unable to think straight after that mind-blowing sex. His eyes were half-lidded, cheeks flushed and lips parted as he tried to catch his breath. His neck and chest were well-devoured - hickeys painting them well. His legs were spread apart, hole agape as cum leaked out of it and onto the sheets.

 

Chanyeol looked at that beautiful sight and smirked, proud of his masterpiece. 

 

“Chanyeol… I’m sleepy…”

 

“Then sleep, baby. I’ll clean you up.”

 

With a peck on his lips, Chanyeol left the room to get a clean towel as Baekhyun drifted off into dreamland, clearly spent from their vigorous activity.

  
  
  


The next morning, Baekhyun woke up with his entire feeling sore. He tried to sit up, but a pair of strong arms were holding him down. He turned around and almost screamed at the sight of Chanyeol peacefully sleeping beside him.

 

Memories of the previous night suddenly flooded in and he started to cry. His sobs awakened Chanyeol, who quickly sobered up upon seeing Baekhyun cry.

 

“Why are you crying, Baekhyun?”

 

He tried to comfort the younger by stroking his back and hugging him.

 

“I-I can’t b-believe… I a-actually had s-sex with you… The both of u-us… betrayed m-mum…”

 

Baekhyun sobbed even harder upon the thought of his mother. His dear mother, who loved him so much, who loved Chanyeol so much. The two people his mother held so dearly actually betrayed her trust. How was Baekhyun going to face her now?

 

“So, does it mean we should forget last night happened at all?”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes snapped open. He quickly looked up at Chanyeol in shock.

 

“No! I don’t want to lose you too!”

 

Chanyeol’s heart fluttered upon hearing the indirect confession. He hugged Baekhyun tighter.

 

“Don’t worry, Baekhyun. Even if I have to fight the world, I won’t give you up now.”

 

Another stream of tears rolled down his cheeks as Baekhyun closed his eyes tightly, hugging Chanyeol back tightly.

 

They would definitely find a way to love each other openly, even if it meant travelling far away from their comfort place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this in months, but it's finally here! This isn't very well written in my opinion, but I hope you've enjoyed it!
> 
> Do leave an upvote or comment, or you can connect with me at @baekmochi04 on Twitter!  
> Do also check out my other works!


End file.
